Call Me Crazy
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Previously on Big Time One Shots. James and Kendall go swimming in James' new pool. Smut


**Call Me Crazy**

**Summary: Previously on **_**Big Time One Shots.**_** James and Kendall go swimming in James' new pool. Smut**

**Pairing: Kames**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything else that may seem familiar.**

Kendall watched as James stripped himself of his dark blue button up shirt, before James jumped into his recently installed swimming pool.

"So, James, tell me something. How'd you manage to convince you mother to buy this pool?" Kendall asked, as he watched his best friend float up to the surface of the water.

_Fuck, he looks beautiful with no shirt_, Kendall thought to himself. He watched as the droplets of water rolled back into the water from James' chest.

"Well, it definitely took a whole lot of convincing, but in the end she agreed. She agreed the second that I said I'd clean it. So, are gonna get in or sit the drooling over me?" James asked, trying to splash water on Kendall, who instantly backed away from the water.

"I'm coming, just give me a minute." He said, pulling off the flannel that he was wearing over a white beater. He quickly pulled off the other shirt, and noticed that James was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," James said, before disappearing underneath the water. _Shit! I can't believe that I had gotten caught staring at him! _He came back above the water, for air, and noticed that Kendall was cannonballing into the water. Kendall had landed a couple inches away from him. As James felt water splash him in the face, he quickly yelled, "It's so on now!" and lunged at Kendall. James dunked Kendall under the water, before swimming away out of reach.

Kendall had quickly lunged back for James, dunking him the second James was within arm's reach. While James was underneath the water, he grabbed Kendall's legs and pulled him down under the water. As Kendall took a deep breath, once he came out from under the water, he felt someone's hands on his hips, pushing him against the wall of the pool. He came face-to-face with James, who had water dripping from his hair.

"Hey," James breathed, smirking at Kendall.

Kendall just stared at him, shocked at the closeness between the two boys. _We are so close, I don't think I can handle it…_ his eyes scanned over James face, as he thought that. James' hands were still resting on Kendall's hips as he pushed his own body closer to his best friends, feeling Kendall's semi hard on brush against his own.

"Ja-Jamie-James, it isn't – it's not what you think…" Kendall tripped over his words, not sure what to say. When Kendall looked into James' eyes, however, the gorgeous hazel was replaced with a darkened version of the hazel, and laced with lust. "James?" Kendall asked, not sure what to make of the look in James' eyes. As Kendall asked this, though, James' grip on his hips tightened.

James stared into Kendall's eyes for a few seconds, before leaning in close to Kendall's face, their noses touching. Kendall couldn't stand the proximity of their faces. Kendall, acting on instinct, lunged forward and slammed their lips together. James was caught off guard, but after a couple seconds responded. In the heat of the moment, they pushed their bodies closer to each other's and moaned into each other's mouth when they felt the friction of their clothed erections rub together. The only reason they broke apart, was the lack of oxygen that was flooding their lungs.

"We just kissed," Kendall breathed out, still trying to bring air into his lungs.

"Yeah, we did." James said, leaning back into Kendall's face; going in for another kiss.

"Should we be doing this, James?" Kendall asked, almost regretting asking. He didn't want this to stop, when James realized who he was kissing. He didn't want this moment to ever end.

"How about we think about the consequences later? Right now, I don't know about you, but I wanna fuck you." James heard Kendall moan at those words, as he trailed kisses down Kendall's neck and collarbone.

"Yeah, 's good." Kendall said, as he felt James' lips skimmed all over his skin. Gaining confidence, Kendall trailed his hands down James chest to James' swim trunks. Brushing his fingers lower than the edge of the trunks, Kendall felt James' clothed erection; making James moan quietly.

"God, Kendall; you're such a fucking tease!" James moaned out, placing more kisses across Kendall's collarbone. Finding Kendall's pulse point, James bit down harshly, bringing a moan out of Kendall's lips. Bringing his lips back to Kendall's for a somewhat familiar passionate kiss, James trailed one of his hands from Kendall's hip to the front of Kendall's swim trunks. James quickly grabbed a hold of Kendall's hard on and squeezed gently.

"Oh god, Jamie." Kendall moaned out at the touch.

"What, Kenny? You gotta tell me what you want." James said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Please, Jamie, fuck me!" Kendall groaned out. Closing his eyes, Kendall felt James start rubbing at his erection.

"Fuck! Please, yes!" As soon as lips connected, hands quickly wrestled with each other swim trunks, trying to pull the down as fast as possible without hurting the other person. Once the wet trunks were gone, James start sucking on Kendall's neck. One of James' hands slid back to Kendall's hips, pushing him back against the pool wall, as the other flinted down Kendall's back, quickly reaching Kendall's tight entrance. As soon as James' fingers pushed in, Kendall let out a gasp.

"Are you okay, Kenny? Do you want me to stop?" James asked, starting to pull out. He quickly felt Kendall shake his head, eyes shut tight.

"No, I want this, Jamie." Kendall groaned out. Opening his eyes, Kendall noticed the worry on his best friends face. Kendall quickly leaned forward and captured James lips in another passion filled kiss. As Kendall and James' mouth moved in sync, James was quick to add a second finger to the first. Kendall gasped against James' lips. Kendall tried to pull away from the kiss, but was held there by James other hand that went to the back of his neck.

Once James thought that Kendall was stretched enough, he asked, "Are you ready, baby?" His voice was laced with lust and something that Kendall couldn't point out. James removed his fingers, as Kendall nodded his head, which caused a whimper to escape Kendall's lips at the loss. "Don't worry, Kenny. Soon, you won't have to worry." James tapped Kendall's thighs, signaling Kendall to wrap them around James' waist. Kendall instantly felt James' cock pushing against his entrance. "I'll be gentle, Kendall." James whispered.

Making sure to have a tight grip around Kendall's waist, James started to push in. which caused a cry to escape Kendall's mouth. James stopped when he heard the cry. Not wanting to hurt his best friend any more, he began to pull out.

"Don't stop, James, please?" Kendall said, dropping his head to rest on James' shoulder. James nodded, pushing back in, only stopping until he was all the way in.

All James wanted to do was to start pounding into the warmth that surrounded him, but he didn't want to hurt Kendall, so he stayed still until Kendall was ready. Kendall thought that his body was going to burst into flames at any given moment. He was gripping onto James, as if his life depended on it. Once he was used to the intrusion, he mumbled, "move"

Without being told twice, James began moving slow. "God, Kenny, you're so fucking tight." James moaned out. James sped up his movements, when he heard a moan escape Kendall's mouth. Kendall groaned out and dug his nails into James back, when he felt James take hold of his cock and begin to pump him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Jamie, I'm so close," Kendall moaned out, kissing James shoulder as James sped up his movements.

"Me too, Kenny, me too." James gasped out, as he could feel his orgasm nearing.

Kendall gave a loud moan as he came seconds later, spilling all over James' hand and stomach. Kendall tightening around him started being too much, and soon James found himself letting out a loud groan and painted Kendall's insides.

Once they caught their breath, James pulled out of Kendall slowly, which cause Kendall to whimper.

"Sorry," James mumbled out, kissing Kendall on the lips. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just kinda sore." Kendall said, as James lifted him to take a seat on the edge of the swimming pool, leaving only his feet in the water. James flinched at the sound Kendall made, when his ass hit the concrete around the pool.

"Sorry, Kenny." James said, pulling himself out of the pool as well. When he was sat next to Kendall, he pulled the boy into the side of him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

After a couple minutes, James stood up and helped Kendall stand up as well. When they both were standing on their own, James quickly reached for Kendall's swim trunks, helping his best friend pull the up his legs. Once Kendall's trunks were on, James quickly did the same with his own swim trunks.

"Jamie, why did that happen?" When Kendall asked that, he noticed how James' hand went to rub the back of his neck.

"Uh, well…" James trailed off, looking down at the ground. James was good at getting people to do anything that he wanted, but he wasn't good at putting his heart out there. He wasn't good at rejection, especially from his own best friend.

"Yeah?" James heard Kendall say.

"Well, I've had a crush on you for the past few years…and I didn't know how to tell you. So, I didn't. But then, today, I caught you staring at me. And I almost couldn't stop myself from fucking the shit out of you on the chair. So, I got into the pool as fast as I could." James stopped. "And then, you kissed me. That's when all self control left me."

"Y-you like m-me?" Kendall asked, stuttering over the words. He wasn't sure how to take the new knowledge that he was just given.

"Yeah, crazy, right?" James gave out a humorless chuckle.

"If you're crazy for that, then you'd have to call me crazy, too." Kendall smirked at the look James was giving him. "James, I've liked you for the past couple of years, too. But I was too chicken shit to do anything about it."

"Really?" James squeaked out. It was a funny noise that had never came out of James before, but Kendall couldn't help but add that to the list of many things that Kendall loved about James.

"Yes, really." Kendall smiled, "Now, get over here James Diamond, and kiss me!" Kendall demanded. James was too quick to oblige; he almost seemed desperate as he ran towards Kendall.


End file.
